


Odkrywanie

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Mycroft był człowiekiem wyjątkowo tajemniczym. Greg o tym wiedział i cierpliwie czekał, aż Holmes łaskawie odsłoni karty, zaufa na tyle, by uchylić rąbka swoich tajemnic. I chodziło, naturalnie, wyłącznie o tajemnice prywatne, bo państwowe guzik Grega obchodziły.

Pomocne w odkrywaniu Mycrofta okazało się zamieszkanie z nim. Wśród odkrytych rzeczy sporo było...zaskakujących.

Znał zamiłowanie Holmesa do porządku, więc idealnie, bogato urządzone mieszkanie (acz z klasą) nie było dziwne. Greg wiedział, że Mycroft ma słabość do słodkich rzeczy, więc dżem porzeczkowy, obecny na każdym śniadaniu też go nie zdziwił. Z drugiej strony nie słodził herbaty, ale to inspektor wiedział już wcześniej, choć podejrzewał, że była to kwestia nie psucia smaku tego szlachetnego trunku. 

Zadziwiające był to, że za każdym razem, gdy Mycroft spędzał wieczór w domu, na kominku w salonie palił się ogień. Jak również to, że Mycroft spał zwinięty w kłębek, nakryty kołdrą i kocem po uszy, jakby wiecznie było mu za zimno. I to, że na tarasie miał ustawione doniczki z pięknie rozwijającymi się kwiatami. Albo, że czasem lubił sobie po prostu poleniuchować i nie robić kompletnie nic. Leżał na kanapie i drzemał lub zamykał się w Pałacu Pamięci.

Zadziwiający był fakt, że Mycroft okazał się być całkiem ludzki.


End file.
